ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Deltatrix
The Deltamatrix (mostly referred as the Deltatrix) is a version of the Omnitrix created by Alex Fausey in an attempt to change their past and avoid becoming a hybrid. Appearance The Deltatrix is very similar to the first prototype Omnitrix, with a few key differences: The faceplate, buttons, and tubings are all orange and instead of the intergalatic symbol of peace, it's Gebo, the rune of Gifts. When selecting an alien, the whole faceplate turns orange, and a silhouette of the alien appears. Modes Orange: Active. The Deltatrix has an unlimited charge. Red: Recharge. This only happens if Alex is too wounded in order to save their body. Recharge lasts around 5 minutes. Yellow: Self Destruct. This only occurs if Alex commands it to. Black: Shutdown. This only happens if Alex commands it to, or someone besides them tries to use the Deltratrix. Features The Deltatrix lets Alex transform into different aliens. The Deltratrix is locked from everyone except Alex, requiring their exact DNA pattern. Alex can quick-change if they're in another alien form by selecting the alien and hitting the Deltatrix symbol. Alex can give several commands to the Deltatrix. Each and every command must be said in Alex's voice, or the Deltratrix refuses: *Command 001: Information. (Informs Alex about the Deltratix.) *Command 002: Shutdown. (Causes the Deltratrix to become unusable by anyone, including Alex, and locks the alien DNA inside.) *Command 003: Revive. (Turns the Deltratrix back on.) *Command 004: Self-Destruct. (Starts a day-long timer that, when it reaches 0, detonates the Deltratrix. The explosion would be large enough to destroy a Earth-sized planet.) *Command 005: Abort Self Destruct. (Turns off self destruct.) The Deltratrix can release a large pulse of energy if tampered with. The Deltatrix is waterproof. The Deltatrix can create clothing for each alien, using Alex's own clothing molecules to do so. The Deltatrix has an onboard female AI, which responds to the commands they give it. The Deltratrix has a Universal Translator. The Deltatrix has a low-level frequency unique to it, letting Alex or anyone else track it as long as they know the frequency. The Deltatrix can self-repair. Aliens #1: Pyronite #2: Tetramand #3: Kineceleran #4: Galvanic Mechamorph #5: Ectonurite Alien Names * Pyronite: Helios * Tetramand: Heracles * Kineceleran: Hermes * Galvanic Mechamorph: Hephaestus * Ectonurite: Hades Alien Clothing and Forms * Helios wears a short orange jacket with a black X on the back. Otherwise, they look exactly like Heatblast. * Heracles wears an orange X-shaped sash, as well as black pants, which have white lines going down the sides and waistband. * Hermes wear a black jumpsuit with an orange stripe around his front and back. Their visor is also colored orange, and is a straighter X. *Hephaestus look like Classic Upgrade, except they are slightly orange tinged, and their mechanical lines are bright blue instead of green. *Hades looks like to Classic Ghostfreak, with slightly orange-tinged skin, as well as an X of orange chains around their torso. Other The Deltatrix always relocates itself to different parts of the alien's body: *Helios, and Hermes wear it on their chests *Heracles wears it on their waist. *Hephaestus wears it on their eye *Hades wears it on their lower left chest, just like Classic Ghostfreak. The Deltatrix symbol is orange instead of green or white. The Deltatrix symbol is an X instead of an hourglass while on the transformed aliens. The eye color of each alien will always be bright blue, like Alex's own eyes. The Deltratrix does not mistransform, as Alex made it where the dial locks in place after picking an alien to transform into. The Deltratrix does not have a scan mode. The DNA for the aliens is directly stored in the Deltratrix instead of in the Codon Stream. Each alien is named after a figure in Greek mythology. Category:Omnitrixes Category:Technology Category:Objects Category:DNA Storage Devices